


Equilibrium

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan keeps their destination a secret as he drives Gavin across the empty Texan plains on the back of his motocross bike. Only when they reach the middle of nowhere does Ryan reveal the surprise to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a whole load more planned for this AU but yeah, here’s the dirt bike racer AU nobody asked for.

There’s a certain thrill that comes with the sound of the loose dirt parting like the red sea as the thick tyres tear through it, leaving imprints of the deeply cut patterns in its wake as fine dirt billows in clouds behind. It comes with the blur of scenery as the motorcycle is pushed to its limits and further. It sets alight a roaring fire of adrenalin deep within Ryan’s chest when he hears the familiar growl of the engine beneath him.

However, the thrill he feels now as Gavin’s arms tighten around his waist as he leans the speeding motorcycle left to take a corner is different to the thrill of a race. Electricity sparks through his veins as he eases into a higher gear, speeding across the dirt plains.

That’s the beauty of Texas; there’s flat dirt for _miles_ and if Ryan wanted to he could easily drive until his bike ran out of fuel. He might very well have done that if he didn’t have a destination in mind. He saves the idea for later as he sets his sights on the horizon.

Ryan has always been in love with driving. The spark was created when he first turned the ignition at the age of 14 when his father had allowed him to drive their battered pick-up truck out of the garage at their farm and it hadn’t dimmed since. It only grew when he was 18 and his closest friend had invited him to a dirt bike race; Geoff was friends with one of the drivers so he had been allowed to drive the bike in a small figure of eight.

Now, as he keeps his steady stance on his own bike – the beautiful Motocross is practically his child – Ryan feels at home. Sat astride his bike with Gavin wrapped around him, there’s honestly nothing that can possibly make Ryan feel happier. A smile tugs at his lips as he drives. This is bliss.

His destination slowly grows as he drives closer, Ryan can’t help but wish it had taken longer. Tonight is a beautiful night; the sky is clear and the moonlight shines down on the plains in a soft glow. It’s perfect for what Ryan is planning, he thinks as he slows the bike to a halt before pulling off his helmet and raking his hands through his hair in order to somewhat tame it.

Meanwhile Gavin tries not to stumble as he slides off the bike, still slightly shaky from the off-road ride. He pulls off his helmet but keeps the jacket Ryan had lent him – despite being told a thousand times to remember to bring his own, he had still forgotten a tight-fitting jacket that wouldn’t result in him complaining about the clothes whipping against his skin during the ride.

After switching off the engine and flicking out the stand, Ryan smiles broadly at the mesmerising sight of Gavin with eternally messy hair, swimming in the jacket that’s easily a few sizes too big for him. The moonlight casts a pale haze over Gavin’s face which highlights his excited, fond smile.

“Where are we, Ry?” Gavin asks, glancing around at the area. There are a few large picnic benches, the remnants of a fire long-extinguished surrounded by thick rocks, and a small wooden shack.

Ryan remains silent as he walks into the shack through the empty doorway – the door had long ago fallen apart and Ryan vividly remembers a drunken Geoff insisting that using it as firewood would be a _fantastic_ idea. When he emerges he has a wide blanket and two pillows stuffed under his arms.

“This place has been here for as long as I can remember,” Ryan explains as he lays the blanket out on a flat patch of dry dirt. He fluffs up the pillows and sets them next to one another along one edge. “Geoff brought me here after I won my first real race.”

He unzips the heavy leather racing jacket and sets it down on the floor next to the blanket.

“Close your eyes and come here.” Ryan says, a soft smirk lingering on his features. The moonlight leaves sparkles in his eyes. Gavin complies but extends his arms completely prepared to fall over, but Ryan takes his hands and guides him to lie down on the blanket. Once they’re both situated comfortably, Ryan lightly squeezes Gavin’s hand and says, “Open your eyes.”

Ryan’s turned his head to watch Gavin and as he opens his eyes Ryan’s glad for his decision. He lets out a soft, awe-filled gasp as he stares at the picturesque night sky above them.

“Wow,” Gavin whispers breathlessly. His eyes are wide and there’s a beautiful smile painted on his parted lips and he can’t stop staring at the sky. Navy swirls into deep purples in some places, but graduates into soft cyans and whites in others where the clusters of stars in the Milky Way are so closely packed that it’s almost as bright as the moon itself. Growing up in the midst of cities, stars were a rare sight for Gavin; Ryan’s captivated by the way Gavin can’t even tear his gaze away from the view. “It’s… _damn_.”

Ryan understands how Gavin feels, he really does. The first time Geoff had taken him here he had been just as awestruck by the magnificent view. Ryan remembers everything about that night. Remembers the musky scent of smoke from the slowly dying fire as they laid next to one another, drinks in their hands as they spoke of victories to come; remembers the sickly taste of marshmallows (and the sticky stains on his shirt and jeans the next day); remembers the joy, the elation, the pure, unadulterated happiness.

This place was sanctity in Ryan’s mind. Nowhere could rival the memories that had been made, the lack of civilian life, or the beauty of the night sky.

And now Ryan was adding one more memory onto the endless reel of glory.

“This place is beautiful, Ryan.” Gavin confesses after a long while of silence. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“No problem,” Ryan replies, smiling gleefully before kissing Gavin’s cheek. “I wanted to share the most beautiful place I know with the most beautiful human being I know.”

Gavin lets out a laugh and turns his head to capture Ryan’s lips. Ryan’s heart beats faster – just as it has always done when Gavin kisses him – and he holds on tighter to Gavin’s hand.

After pulling away, Gavin stares deeply into Ryan’s eyes and Ryan stares back. The sky may hold a billion stars, each one unique and shining even brighter than the next, but not even the impressive galaxy above their heads can rival the captivating sparkles of forest green dancing in Gavin’s eyes. Ryan has always loved Gavin’s eyes; in some lights they’re a deep hazel, in others they’re a deep green, and in lightings like this they’re caught in a limbo between the two.

“I love you,” Gavin declares, and Ryan’s heart stutters because he’s looking at Ryan with the same expression Ryan’s wearing and oh _god_ , it’s an epiphany every time Gavin says that.

“I love you too,” Ryan replies. The words flow from his lips as naturally as water down a river; it’s as if the universe had been crafted for Ryan to say those exact words to the man before him.

Gavin smiles and presses a quick, soft kiss to the tip of Ryan’s nose before rolling back over to gaze at the stars. Ryan follows suit and they relapse back into a companionable silence that stretches out for who knows how long.

In the end it’s Gavin who breaks the silence with a request. “Tell me about the first race you won, Ryan.”

A smile is instantly on Ryan’s face as he remembers the event. “I’d taken part in loads of local tournaments and I’d mostly placed in the last half of competitors. This one was on a track Geoff and I liked to practise on because Geoff’s cousin was the owner and she let us use the track for free. The tournament was between twelve of us, Geoff and I being two of them.” Ryan loses himself in the story as he retells it and he feels his heart flutter when he glances over to see Gavin hanging on every single word. “The race was close throughout, but by the third of the six laps there were five of us that constantly made up the top five. I don’t think I’ve ever been involved in a more intense race and my heart was pounding throughout. I managed to overtake the guy in first place barely seconds before we passed the finish line and the rest is history.” Ryan finishes with a fond smile at the memory.

“Wow, that’s incredible.” Gavin says as he grins broadly. “I bet Geoff was proud.”

“Yeah, he was.” Ryan replies. “He bought fireworks and booze and food and he drove me here in his shitty pick-up truck and we partied the night away.”

“Jesus, you let Geoff have fireworks?” Gavin asks, wincing at the very idea of it.

“Hey, he only burnt himself once.” Ryan tries to assure, but Gavin simply laughs. The sound is music to Ryan’s ears. “Besides, I may or may not have encouraged him.”

Gavin giggles once again and the situation is so blissfully serene that Ryan loses himself in it; Gavin’s by his side, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulders and Ryan rests his head on Gavin’s, and Ryan wishes he could live in this moment forever. There’s not a single hint of a breeze in the still air and each individual star hanging in the night sky twinkles uniquely.

Ryan’s felt the euphoria of winning a race, the thrill of urging his bike faster and faster down the dirt tracks and over the bumps and potholes, and the joy of being surrounded by friends after a successful race, no matter who won. He’s downed glasses of whiskey after Geoff has placed first, been yanked into Michael’s pool after he’s dominated the leader board, felt ecstasy and happiness every single time.

However, nothing can compare to the tranquil bliss that’s warming his chest as he relaxes on the thin blanket, the love of his life pressed against his side and the endless abyss of beauty swirling above their heads. And as Gavin’s breathing slowly evens out despite how hard he tries to stay awake, soft snoring replaces the silence and Ryan knows that he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based off of something that happened to me. I was on holiday in Alice Springs and a coach trip took us to the middle of nowhere really late at night and there was a bonfire and I ate so many marshmallows and then the tour guide told us to close our eyes and she put out the fire and when we were told to open our eyes we could literally see the milky way. It was honestly one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen and I really hope I captured that in the fic.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
